Zeff
Introduction Zeff is the man who made Sanji the cook he is today. He ate his own leg. Zeff has some of the stronger air options in the game making him strong against characters who thrive off air shenanigans. His jabs have some good range to them and he can do a lot of damage in Accel Heat. He doesn't really have a great assist so he finds most of his success in his strong air tools, range, and high base damage. Pros & Cons + Nice range on A jab making it a great quick poke + Very strong in Accel Heat + j.A is possibly the best anti air/juggle aerial in the game + R+X gives Zeff some great mobility + R+B's shockwave and decent endlag gives him a wide ranged spacing tool + Unblockable can be charged for distance and with lag cancelling, it becomes one of the stronger unblockables in the game + AX super is great in block pressure mixups or after a R+B shockwave - Fairly limited combos without Accel Heat - R+A is a terrible horizontal special - His support can heal both him and the opponent - Need very high hitstun to link combo trees or AB super confirms consistently - Has mix-ups at the end of his combo trees like Sanji but his are so incredibly slow or nerfed that they're almost worthless Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * Has a lot Nerfs * None? Supports Patty Recovery support. Large HP. Throws meat towards Zeff's current location that heals whoever picks it up. Patty can bring you back into the game with his healing but because he can also heal the opponent, it can have the opposite effect if you get caught by your opponent. One thing Patty is very consistent in is making the opponent move. They can't sit there and watch you heal so they're gonna have to approach. If you're consistent in stuffing your opponent's approaches, you can get a ton of healing with Patty. Combos * A>A (LC), A>A>A * A>A (LC), A>A (LC), B, X(>A, if wall bounce OTG) Strategy Vanilla Zeff will want enough meter to Accel Heat so he has access to his better combos. Because you have no support to assist you in neutral and poor combos without meter, you'll have to rely on your mobility and anything you can get in neutral. Using j.A for juggles just might be your best form of pressure. If you can keep them in these juggles, you could force them to burn meter to escape as long as your accuracy is good. Modded With his R+X buff, Zeff has some very strong air followups that make him almost uncontested in air fights. Properly using lag cancelling will be both your most consistent and safest way of doing damage. Your meter should be saved for Accel Heats since you only want to use your support if you absolutely need the health. Landing a neutral grab will give you plenty of time to get a couple heals in so aim for getting some in. Match-ups General Information Zeff will struggle against characters who have strong stage control or zoning as he's just terrible at getting in, though Patty can remedy this by forcing them out of their camping. Against characters with stronger combos or pressure, he just gets outclassed easily. Kuina text Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters